The present invention relates to a data gathering and processing system and, more particularly to a system for acquiring data with respect to a production line operation on a real time basis.
Prior data acquisition and processing systems have required the reduction of production data to some form of intermediate documentation for input into a computer for processing of the data, thereby entailing considerable delay and preventing efficient use of the computer. Systems which have attempted direct input of production data to the computer from the factory floor by production personnel have required the operator to perform a number of functions to introduce the production data to the system, thereby leading to numerous errors in data input unless the operators were given special training, often with the expenditure of considerable time and money.
In an article entitled "INSTANTANEOUS REPORTING FOR SEWING PRODUCTION? IS IT NEARING REALITY?", appearing in the Apparel Research Journal, December, 1973, page 104, a proposed system of information covering is discussed wherein an operator would pass a light pencil over color bar coding patterns to provide the data input. This system would require considerable care by the operator and would be highly subject to error in the data input. Furthermore, there is provision in the system automatic polling of the individual work stations by a central data processor.